


Into The Jungle.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto & Hinata Raise Hell, Cat!AU, M/M, Winged!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2015, a group of Japanese explorers found something.<br/>An island just north of Japan that is completely unexplored. When reaserchers Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru, and Iwaizumi Hajime go, they expect to find nothing.<br/>But they do find something, and that something is a group of people who have been hidden for years and are just on the brink of a war that has ended.<br/>One side has cat paws for feet, ears sticking out of their heads, and other abilities that aren't human, the second are made up of two, one of owls and the other of crows.<br/>As the researchers find these people, they might get more then they've bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa Tooru groaned as he pressed his head into the map he was holding. His partner, Iwaizumi Hajime, smacked him over the head. 

"Shut up," he grunted before settling back down in his seat, "you're the one who thought it would be a good idea." Oikawa whined. 

"I knowww, but why does he have to be here?!" He whined again, pointing poutily to Ushijima who was looking over notes in small book, his eyes were narrowed in concentration, and he didn't seem to hear the whinging Oikawa. 

Or he heard him, and was just ignoring him. Iwaizumi didn't have that skill just yet. 

"Because he wanted to come." Iwaizumi said shortly, snatching the map from Oikawa's hands before looking it over. 

Oikawa sighed and slouched in his seat. After a few minutes of pouting, he grumbled to himself before pushing himself out of the uncomfortable plastic chairs on the deck of the large boat and walking to the rim. 

True, he had been the one who mentioned Ushijima, but he didn't think that the boss would actually consider!

He rolled his eyes when he saw the larger man writing down something in his note, and let his eyes drift off towards the stretch of sea before them. 

The project itself was something that had taken the world by storm. Apparently, a few months before it was known, odd pulsations of noises had been heard off of the coast of Japan. 

No one thought much of it, maybe just some random teenagers or something, but it wasn't until the small scale tsunami hit as well as sounds of screeching that could be heard quite well to the people of the very northern cities of Japan did people think something was happening. 

And that was when they found the island. 

It was a small thing, unnoticeable by satellites, although experts had sworn it had been there for at least 3,000 years. No one had been to it yet, thank the Lord for that, and just a few weeks ago did Oikawa get the okay for his crew to go. 

He rested his elbows on the rim and looked out at the water. For the most part, the journey would be nothing but bickering between he and Ushijima, Iwaizumi knocking him on the head, and a boat load-not literal- of notes and machinery to take onto the island. 

Oikawa sighed again and closed his eyes, letting his head rest in his hands for a few moments until he heard it. A loud screeching sound that came from not far away that made his head snap up. 

Almost instantly, Ushijima was at his side, holding onto a recording device as they both looked out. 

In front of them maybe just by a few miles was the island. 

"Oh god, it's actually here!" Oikawa gasped, staring out onto the island in shock before a grin spread on his face. He turned to face Iwaizumi who looked as shocked as him and ran over, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

"It's actually here!" He yelled, bouncing around like a puppy, "oh God, oh God, oh God!" He said, breaking away from Iwaizumi and dashing around in excited circles, chanting 'It's here! It's here! I knew it!"

Iwaizumi simply ignored him and walked over to the disgruntled looking Ushijima who had his eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right." The tall man grunted as he glanced at Iwaizumi. 

"What's not right?" 

"The island. Something had to make that sound, right?" He asked, before he pointed to the island where a large creature had busted out of the top of the trees and was now hovering in the air, it's wings flapping. 

It took Iwaizumi a few seconds to realize that it was a person. 

A person with wings. 

Owl wings.

And they were staring right at them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi watched as the boat neared the island. He was settled on a tree, staring at the white thing while Bokuto and Kuroo behind him bickered quietly. "Hush up, both of you!" Akaashi hissed to them after he saw the boat come to a slow near the island. 

"Why don't we just scare them away?" Bokuto asked, fluttering beside him and landing gently on the tree, nuzzling into Akaashi's neck. Akaashi gently pushed him away, ignoring his whines of protest. 

"No. I want to see who they are. If they threaten anyone, send Daichi and Yaku at them." Akaashi murmured as he watched as a sort of docking station came down, touching down heavily on the sand.

"Get Kenma and Sugawara to scout them out." He whispered, ducking down again, motioning Bokuto and Kuroo to follow him. He ducked down into the trees, spreading his large owl wings and swooping down through the largely spaced trees, gently fluttering as he landed gently on the ground below. 

Kuroo broke out through the branches next to him, his feet pounding on the ground as he passed Akaashi, climbing up into a large hollowed out tree, vanishing into one of the many holes in the bark.

Akaashi sighed as he walked to a string of huts, gently knocking on one of the doors. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Suguwara and Asahi. "I need you to go with Kenma to research the humans who've arrived." Akaashi said, hushing his voice to the two of them so that the other occupants in the large house would hear their conversation. 

"Make it off as a scouting mission," Akaashi whispered to him, his eyes flickering to Asahi who stiffened up. "Asahi, I want you to keep everyone in place. Make it so that no one will or can leave. We don't need anyone to start a panic or to be captured." Asahi nodded a little, walking back to the other hybrids inside. 

Sugawara shuffled his feet a little, pursing his lips. "Did you see any weapons on them?" The pale haired man asked, his eyes wide with worry. Akaashi shook his head."They shouldn't." He murmured, nodding to him to follow. 

Akaashi turned, walking along the dirt path. "Kenma will be going with you," he said quietly, turning to Sugawara again, nodding to Kenma in greeting as the pudding head joined them, "don't get caught, and don't bring attention to yourself." 

"We won't." Sugawara said, his face grim. He spread his large crow wings and flapped them a few times. Kenma grabbed onto Sugawara's middle and held on tight to him, closing his eyes tightly as Sugawara took off into the air, spiraling up beyond the trees until Akaashi couldn't see them anymore. 

"Are you sure this is the right choice, Akaashi?" Akaashi glanced over to Daichi who had joined him, his lips pursed and his dark eyes clouded in worry. Akaashi grunted, nodding a little. 

"I'll be fine." Akaashi said softly, looking up at the sky, "it always has been, and it always will be. No humans will be taking us from here." 


End file.
